Momoneko
by Sara1991
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha & Sesshomaru have to coexist? Inuyasha has a younger sister, named Momoneko (or Momo for short). Shortly after retrieving her from wherever, Sesshomaru comes to fight Inuyasha to see how strong he has become. He however, becomes very distracted by Momoneko. Why is he so infatuated with a half demon? Why does he love her so?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Inuyasha & Sesshomaru have to coexist?

Inuyasha has a younger sister, named Momoneko (or Momo for short). Shortly after retrieving her from wherever, Sesshomaru comes to fight Inuyasha to see how strong he has become. He however, becomes very distracted by Momoneko. Why is he so infatuated with a half demon? Why does he love her so?

Sesshomaru loves Momoneko so much so that he's "willing" to travel with Inuyasha & group (Momoneko won't just up & leave her brother).

Also, Naraku has been defeated, but Miroku & Sango do not have their family.

* * *

Inuyasha and gang were sitting in a field having a picnic when Myoga showed up.

"Hey!" Myoga exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Oh boy, this can't be any good." Kagome mumbled.

"I Heard that. But this is very important. Inuyasha, this concerns you more than anyone here." Myoga said very seriously.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked confused and annoyed.

"You have to save your sister." Myoga said shocking everyone there.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister." Inuyasha said looking at Myoga.

"But you do. Let me explain. When you were about six or seven years old your mother met and was tricked into having sex with a powerful cat demon…I think he put her under a spell or something. Anyways, he died shortly after he and your mother had sex. Of course, even after the spell broke your mother knew what she had done and knew it wasn't rape…to an extent. It wasn't until your mother was about five or six months pregnant that someone came by and explained what type of child she was carrying; she would have a half cat demon. Of course your mother didn't care; she had you as proof. But the child she was carrying would have extraordinary powers that others would want to use…just like her father apparently. Your mother didn't care what these people had to say; she was going to have this baby and take care of it…sorry, her." Myoga explained.

"Where is she now?" Inuyasha asked interrupting Myoga.

"Don't interrupt me. Your mother gave birth to a healthy baby girl; she named her Momoneko. You helped your mother take care of your sister often; you loved being a big brother. However, when she was about a month old, she was kidnapped by the clan her father came from. She grew up to be about one hundred before they sealed her away until the time was right. Well I guess the time is right because they unsealed her. They're going to sacrifice her like they tried to sacrifice her father. The big difference is, she's not as strong as her father was; they kept her weak so she couldn't away. Inuyasha, she's going to be sacrificed to bring back Naraku." Myoga said getting everyone's attention.

"Where is she now?" Inuyasha asked with a lot more determination now.

"In the forest of the cats. If you leave now you'll be able to get there before midnight; the sacrifice takes place at midnight exactly, with the blood moon." Myoga explained.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said determined.

"Hopefully this sister will like you." Kagome said with hopefulness.

"Let's just save her first." Inuyasha said as they made their way to the forest of the cats.

**Several Hours Later:**

They found the spot with ease when they got to the forest; there was a girl who looked almost exactly like Izayoi except her hair was dark orange, almost brown. They couldn't see her eyes from that far away, but she had brown cat ears on top of her head; and she was crying.

They figured it must be a little before midnight because her crying got worse and the demons performing the sacrifice were getting everything set up.

"Inuyasha…why are you in the forest of the cats?" Sesshomaru asked appearing out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I came here to see how strong you've gotten." Sesshomaru said simply.

"I don't have the time right now; I have to save my sister from being sacrificed to bring back Naraku." Inuyasha said seriously before taking off.

"Hey; let her go!" Inuyasha yelled interrupting the ceremony.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked looking at Inuyasha.

"It's the brother…" An elder said relieved; he didn't want Naraku to be revived.

"She has a brother who is a dog?" Murmurs were heard.

"He's just a half demon, we can take him!" Several of the cat demons yelled.

"Yeah? That's what Naraku thought before I killed him." Inuyasha said sending the cats into a rage.

Using his Tessaiga Inuyasha was able to kill half of the cat demons who attacked him. He was however, to distracted to see that the leader of all this crap had cut the ropes holding his sister up until it was too late.

'With all these damn cat demons, I'll never get to her in time.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ahhh!" Momoneko screamed as she fell.

Just then a flash of silver swooped over and saved her before she fell into a glowing pit.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked confused before having to get back to fighting off these damn cat demons.

"Need some help?" Miroku, Sango and Kagome asked as they joined the fight.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as they continued to fight; his mind however, was elsewhere.

"So you're Inuyasha's sister? It makes since, you like that Izayoi woman." Sesshomaru said as he untied the girl; he then looked into her eyes and something happened.

"Hey wait! I never got to thank you…" Momoneko called and then said softly as she made her way down; she had to meet this brother of hers.

Sesshomaru had left to join the fight against the cat demons…mainly because he hated cat demons…or so he thought.

"I think that's all of them…" Inuyasha said looking around.

"Good…now we can see just how strong you really are." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha as he pulled his sword out.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I'm not holding back this time." Sesshomaru said as he went to attack Inuyasha.

"You hold back? Never." Inuyasha said as he blocked his brother's attack.

"Go Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he and Rin showed up.

"We best stand back." Miroku said pulling Kagome back while Sango got Rin.

"They seem to at least not hate each other anymore." Kagome said as they watched the two brothers fight.

"Watch your tongue! Sesshomaru hates his younger half brother with a passion!" Jaken yelled interrupting the fight.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru growled.

"Is it this way?" The group heard a young girl ask sounding lost.

"Hey, it's Momoneko." Kagome said getting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attentions.

When Sesshomaru seen Momoneko he immediately stopped in his tracks and just stared at her; she stared back at him.

"Hi…I don't mean to interrupt. But uh…thank you for saving me up there." Momoneko said shyly.

"Whatever; Jaken, Rin, come on." Sesshomaru said taking off.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

'I'm not sure…but I think Sesshomaru likes Momoneko.' Kagome thought to herself…and she would keep that thought to herself forever.

"Umm…your name is Inuyasha?" Momoneko asked softly; her eyes were reddish-brown like Izayoi's.

"You look just like her…" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Excuse me?" Momoneko asked confused.

"Sorry…like our mother; you look like our mother." Inuyasha said looking at Momoneko and then past her.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword; there were two cat demons coming up from behind Momoneko.

"So…it's true; you're my older brother?" Momoneko asked in shock after he killed two more cat demons.

"I guess so…" Inuyasha said still in shock.

"Are you ok?" Momoneko asked worried.

"Yeah, you just look a lot like mother." Inuyasha said again.

"I see…I'm sorry. I change on the new moon…" Momoneko said softly.

"Yes, I know; so do I." Inuyasha said simply.

"Right; you're a half demon as well…" Momoneko said softly.

"Who was the other guy who just left all of the sudden? Did I do something to upset him?" Momoneko asked confused.

"That was Sesshomaru; don't worry about him. He's just my older half brother and he hates almost everybody." Inuyasha said calmly; he could tell this girl was easily spooked.

"Oh…ok…" Momoneko said softly.

"Anyways, the people you do want to get to know are over here. This is my girlfriend Kagome and our other friends, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala. Everyone, this is my sister Momoneko." Inuyasha said still in shock as he introduced everybody.

"It's nice to meet you all…but how do you know my name?" Momoneko asked confused.

"I told them." Myoga said appearing out of nowhere.

"Myoga, it's so good to see you. But where were you when the fight was happening? Did you cower you way out again?" Momoneko asked looking at Myoga.

"Even she knows you're a coward…" Inuyasha said looking at Myoga.

"You are so adorable!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged Momoneko.

"Thank you. You can just call me Momo if you'd like." Momoneko said looking at everyone.

"Absolutely adorable!" Kagome exclaimed as she once again hugged Momoneko.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru when from standing on a cliff watching the sea to destroying the cliff.

"That girl… What is it about that girl?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat at the bottom of the cliff.

"What girl?" Jaken asked bewildered.

"Inuyasha's little sister…" Sesshomaru growled like Jaken was supposed to know that and what he was talking about.

"The really pretty girl? I heard her name was Momoneko." Rin said happily, but at the same time in a calm manner.

"Rin, sush." Jaken hushing Rin.

"No… Tell me Rin, what else did you hear about his Momoneko?" Sesshomaru asked with great interest…


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me Rin, what else did you hear about this Momoneko?" Sesshomaru asked shocking both Jaken and Rin.

"Well as you know she's Inuyasha's little sister and she's half cat demon. Umm…she looks like she's sixteen and is stunted there because she was sealed away for a very long time until she was sacrificed. But her real age is seven years younger than Inuyasha. She likes to be called Momo. That's all I really know." Rin said naming off things she knew.

"When he asks what you know you're supposed to know everything!" Jaken yelled frustrated.

"Jaken, shut up; that's just fine. Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"What are you doing my lord?" Jaken asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to keep an eye on that girl to learn more about her." Sesshomaru said taking off.

**Three Months Later:**

**With Inuyasha & Gang:**

"Where are you going Kagome?" Momoneko asked following Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Back to visit my family for few days." Kagome said with a smile.

"Your family doesn't live here?" Momoneko asked confused.

"Nope." Kagome said calmly.

"Kagome's not from this time era; she traveled her time to this time a long time ago." Inuyasha said looking at his sister…something he still hasn't quite gotten used to yet; but yet, he loves her very dearly.

"Through a well?" Momoneko asked confused.

"Yep." Kagome and Inuyasha said not really understanding it either.

Just then Kagome jumped into the well and to Momoneko, disappeared.

"Where'd she go? She really went somewhere else." Momoneko said amazed, shocked and slightly scared as she investigated the well.

"You have fun investigating the well…" Inuyasha sighed as he started walking away.

"Now where are you going? We have to find Kagome!" Momoneko yelled.

"Kagome's fine!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Watch her. When she finally gives up bring her back to the village." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"Ok." Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha leave.

Shippo wasn't the only one watching over Momoneko; Sesshomaru was there as well while Rin played awhile back and Jaken watched her.

Sesshomaru had gone back to the Forest of the Cats and found a few living cat demons there; (not cat demons like Kilala, but kind of like Momoneko…except full demons, not half) and made them tell him everything about Momoneko.

She indeed did just prefer to be called Momo and she was only half demon thanks to her demon father impregnating her human mother…who also just happened to be Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. She's not very bright, but loves to learn and investigate. She's also prone to getting sick often; but seeing as she's no longer being slowly poisoned, that might change. She loves to sleep, ribbons and soft things; she's a cuddler…unless pissed off. She's one hundred ninety-three, but looks sixteen or seventeen. And she was supposed to be a sacrifice.

Once Sesshomaru got what he needed to know he was just going to leave; he wasn't going to kill the cat demons…but they attacked him first. So since they attacked him, he killed them quite easily.

After learning everything, Sesshomaru decided to keep an eye on Momoneko. Something about her had caught his attention and he didn't know why; he shouldn't want anything to do with her. One: she was half demon. Two: she was a cat. Three: she was Inuyasha's little sister. But there was something about her that he just couldn't shake.

So Shippo and Sesshomaru watched Momoneko until she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Momo…we should get you back to the village; Kagome will be back in a few days." Shippo said looking at Momoneko.

"Ok…" Momoneko said finally giving in; she headed back to the village with Shippo, but she looked to her side and seen Sesshomaru; he was just leaving.

"Why don't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along?" Momoneko asked softly.

"Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha because he's a half demon." Shippo explained calmly.

"But Inuyasha would like to get along with Sesshomaru?" Momoneko asked confused.

"I don't think so. At this point it might be a little weird or too late." Shippo explained once they made it back to the village.

"Oh…ok." Momoneko said softly; there was something mysterious about Sesshomaru that drew her in.

**With Sesshomaru & Gang:**

"How long is Lord Sesshomaru going to be gone this time?" Jaken asked annoyed.

"I think he's fallen in love." Rin said with a smile.

"With a useless half cat demon, who happens to be Inuyasha's younger sister? I think not!" Jaken yelled annoyed.

"Jaken, what are you yelling about this time?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Nothing my lord!" Jaken exclaimed scared.

"Mmmhmmm…Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Jaken.

"I think you really like Momo…but Jaken thinks she's just a useless half cat demon." Rin said softly.

"You think I really like Momo?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Rin.

"I do." Rin said with a smile.

"So do I…but I don't know why because as Jaken said should be true; but it isn't true. There's something about her…" Sesshomaru said looking towards the sky.

"That's how your father felt about humans…" A voice came from out of nowhere.

"Totosai…what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the old sword smith.

"I heard rumors that you were falling in love with a half demon half human girl. I didn't believe them until just now. I have a gift for you from your father; he said not to give it to you until you understood what love was. However, you're not quite there…but I believe you're getting there. So here." Totosai said handing Sesshomaru another sword.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked holding the sword; it felt light.

"He doesn't need another sword; he already has a great sword!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said slinking away.

"That was one of the swords your father used alongside Tessaiga…very rarely. He didn't need both the Tessaiga and Toga. Yes, he had a sword named after himself. The Toga sword matches the strength of Tessaiga's original form. But it used more so to protect. Or…that's how your father used it. The sword itself is very light…until you use it; then it becomes a little heavier. I've heard about that girl; she has undeniable powers… Unfortunately she was held back and was never able to learn how to use them. I knew her father; he had all powers while she only has half. He was also a good man." Totosai explained calmly.

"Good men don't rape women." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"He never raped Izayoi; when he met her he told her what was going on and she agreed to help him in any way possible. He felt bad so he put her under a spell so that she wouldn't feel dirty afterwards like he thought she would. Izayoi would've loved that little girl…it's a shame. But anyways…you feel towards that girl how your father felt towards Izayoi; I can see it in your eyes. You won't be able to use the sword; your dad has a spell put on it. Once you've finally realize how you feel will the sword work for you. But I must go; I have another delivery to make." Totosai as he and his ox flew up and went away.

"The nerve of that old man." Jaken said annoyed.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Jaken.

"Sorry my lord." Jaken said while Sesshomaru looked at his new sword.

**Three Days Later:**

**With Inuyasha & Gang:**

"I'm back." Kagome said walking into her, Inuyasha's and Momoneko's hut.

"Welcome back." Inuyasha said as he got up, hugged and kissed Kagome.

"What's going on with Momo?" Kagome asked looking at Momoneko.

"She came down with a fever last night…it's bad." Inuyasha said looking at Momoneko.

"Oh…poor thing. Ooh…I have a thermometer." Kagome said opening up her bag.

Once she found the thermometer she put it under Momoneko's tongue and waited.

A minute or so later it finally beeped.

"Wow…it is bad… She needs a cold, wet cloth." Kagome said looking at the thermometer; Momoneko's temperature was 102.5.

"We'll be right back." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome went out; Inuyasha was going to get the wet cloth and Kagome was going to get some herbs.

However, when they got back, Momoneko was gone; she, in a confused daze, had wandered off.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"What a pretty little kitty…" Some men said looking at Momoneko; she was sick and all alone…easy prey for some perverts.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned weakly.

"Get her!" One of the men yelled.

"Ahhh!" Momoneko screamed weakly…and scared, very scared.

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest when heard some men and then a scream.

He was just going to leave it alone until he heard one of the men mention a pretty little kitty; he just had to make sure it wasn't Momoneko…which of course it was…


	3. Chapter 3

When Sesshomaru seen that three men has _his_ Momoneko pinned to the ground he lost it; he pulled out his new sword and went charging after the men.

"Get away from her!" Sesshomaru yelled furious.

"Sesshomaru?" Kari asked weakly before passing out.

'Good…then she won't see as I slaughter then filthy disgusting men.' Sesshomaru thought as he stood in front of Momoneko.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked standing up.

"Back off; we found her first." The second man said as the third man pissed himself and ran away.

It was clear the three men were drunk; but to Sesshomaru that only made it worse.

He pulled out his Bakusaiga and threw at the third man, hitting him in the back of his head; that when the first two men got scared.

"O-ok…you can have her; we can find better pussy elsewhere." The first man said while the second man got brave and went to stab Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru killed the second man with his fangs while first man fell over shocked.

"You don't get to touch my woman." Sesshomaru said seriously, his eyes glowing red.

"Yo-your woman? Well you'd better learn to keep a leash on her; she ran away from you and found herself in the arms of three other men." The first and only remaining man said cockily; he knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going to go quietly.

Sesshomaru was going to kill him with his fangs when the Toga sword started pulsating; so he used that. And when he did he could strongly feel his father's presence with him as he sliced the man in half.

"Lord Sesshomaru; why did you leave me behind?" Jaken asked, crying as he ran up with Rin and A-Un.

"Is she alive Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking at Momoneko.

"Let me see." Sesshomaru said right away walking over in a hurry.

After examining her he concluded that she was live just passed out.

"Her forehead is very hot and she's harshly breathing Lord Sesshomaru; I think she's sick." Rin said feeling Momoneko's forehead.

"Yes…" 'She said my name before she passed out.' Sesshomaru said picking her up and then thought to himself.

"Where are you going now Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked chasing after him with Rin and A-Un.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha and find out why he left Momo unattended while she was this sick. Follow along." Sesshomaru said very seriously and very pissed off.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Jaken said right away.

**With Inuyasha & Kagome:**

"Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten that far, could she?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"I don't know; we only left for a few minutes." Kagome said looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Sango and Miroku asked walking over.

"Momoneko." Inuyasha and Kagome said looking high and low.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he seen Inuyasha freeze momentarily.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru was seen walking over with something in his arms.

"Not now Sesshomaru; I'm looking for…" Inuyasha started only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"You little sister?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked confused.

"I have Momo right here. Tell me Inuyasha, how could you leave your little sister who is very sick alone?" Sesshomaru asked pissed off.

"We went to get a wet cloth and herbs for her; she just got up and wandered away! And why do you care anyways?!" Inuyasha yelled looking at his sister.

"Yeah…into three drunk guys who were going to rape her!" Sesshomaru yelled shocking his brother.

"Give her back!" Inuyasha yelled not caring anymore.

"Stop…" Momoneko said weakly.

"No! I'm going to keep her with me!" Sesshomaru yelled back away.

"Stop…" Momoneko repeated herself.

"What? Why do you even care? You hate half demons and humans!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop." Momoneko said a little louder this time, but she still didn't get through to anybody.

"She's mine!" Sesshomaru yelled and that's when Inuyasha understood; Sesshomaru chose who he wanted as his mate; he was in love with Momoneko.

"No! I won't allow that! She's my little sister!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"STOP!" Momoneko screamed as she pushed herself away from Sesshomaru, onto the ground and then stood up, dizzily.

"Momo…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in shock.

"Stop it! I really like Sesshomaru as well…" Momoneko started.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you." Jaken said seriously while Rin looked on.

"Jaken, shut up; she may call me whatever she pleases." Sesshomaru said shocking Jaken; he really was in love.

"And Inuyasha is my brother. I'm not going with either of you unless you agree to get along and travel together. Otherwise, I'm just going to stay right in this spot." Momoneko said standing her ground…well she sat down because she became really dizzy. Right now, because of how sick she was, she was making empty threats.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at each other before looking at Momoneko.

"Fine…but I won't like it." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time as Sesshomaru once again picked Momoneko up and carried her over.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on." Sesshomaru said to Rin, Jaken and A-Un.

"This could be a good thing…" Kagome said looking at Rin.

"Yes, very." Rin said with a smile.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm not staying in a village; we travel once she's better." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Fine; but we come back every now and then." Inuyasha sighed and the said seriously.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said; he was only doing this for Momoneko.

Sesshomaru knew that Momoneko wanted to get to know her brother more; but once she was his bride and mated, they would go on their own…with Rin, A-Un and Jaken.

"Now where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome kept going in the way of the well.

"I'm going home for about half an hour or so; I need to get some things for Momoneko that'll help her feel better faster." Kagome said seriously.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru were left alone; Sango and Miroku were going back to their hut to get ready for the adventures.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko said weakly.

"I'm here." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Inuyasha?" Momoneko asked weakly.

"I'm here too." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Good…" Momoneko said before passing out again while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other.

**An Hour Later:**

"I'm back! Sorry it took so long; it took forever to find everything. And one thing mom had to go out and buy. Well, nobody's dead; that's a good sign." Kagome said as she set her backpack down.

"What all did you bring back?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Mom sent her a sleeping bag and two pillows to sleep on and a soft blanket to sleep under; she sent them for Rin as well." Kagome said pulling out two sleeping bags, two soft blankets and four new pillows.

"Oh thank you so much." Rin said as Kagome passed her the stuff.

"You're welcome. Will someone please life Momo up so I can put her on the sleeping bag?" Kagome asked as she got the sleeping bag ready; Inuyasha got to her first this time and lifted Momoneko up.

When set her down, Momoneko woke up confused.

"What's going on?" Momoneko asked confused.

"We're just getting you so you'll be much more comfy. Here." Kagome said handing her the new soft plush blanket…Momoneko really loved it.

"Now, I have a few things you can take to help you feel better." Kagome said holding up an assortment of pills and cough syrup; she took the pills just fine…the cough syrup on the other hand, she almost threw up…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Later:**

"Her fever finally broke." Kagome said feeling Momoneko's forehead as she slept.

"Maybe she'll wake up soon." Inuyasha said looking at Momoneko.

Momoneko had been in a coma for about five days now. At first Sesshomaru blamed the stuff Kagome had brought; but Momoneko hadn't taken anything that day except for some herbs that Jaken had brought.

Jaken meant well, but he brought an herb that helped a person sleep; he had brought enough for a week and slipped into her stew she was eating that day…and he put a lot in there.

Needless to say Jaken's still hanging upside down by his feet in a tree; Sesshomaru said he was to stay there until Momo woke up.

Sesshomaru sincerely…or as sincerely as only he could, apologized to Kagome for the mistake; Kagome said it was fine.

Aside from hanging Jaken from a tree, Sesshomaru hasn't once left Momoneko's side…but, neither did Inuyasha. So…Kagome noted how uncomfortable it had gotten with those two glaring at each other the entire time.

"I brought the water bucket." Rin said showing up with bumps, scrapes and bruises.

"Oh Rin, what happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked right away.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I'm ok; it was just some of the village boys. They were picking on me again." Rin said looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"It looks like they did more than make fun of you this time though." Sango said coming in with Miroku.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned slowly waking up.

"She's waking up!" Shippo exclaimed happily.

"What's going on?" Momoneko asked confused.

"You've been in a coma for almost a week. You were very sick." Kagome said looking at Momoneko.

"Are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here?" Momoneko asked sitting up.

"We're here." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked looking at Momoneko.

"Better." Momoneko replied with a smile.

"I suppose you better let Jaken down now." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I'll do it later; he can stay up there a little longer." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"I'll go let him down…Sango, you just tell everyone the news." Miroku said heading out.

"What news?" Kagome and Rin asked confused.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Sango said calmly.

"Congratulations!" Kagome, Momoneko and Rin all exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh…I'd like to have babies." Momoneko said with a dreamy smile.

"Oh no. No, no, no; you're much too young." Inuyasha said being the typical older brother.

"Not right now. And if I want to have babies I can have babies." Momoneko said seriously, standing her ground once again.

"You're not to be having sex just yet." Inuyasha said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Momoneko yelled becoming frustrated.

"I'm your older brother and I'll tell you what to do and when to do it! And you will not be having sex!" Inuyasha yelled back annoyed.

"You've only just found out about me! And I'll have sex with whoever I want…when I'm ready…and only with Sesshomaru!" Momoneko yelled back only to realize what she had said; she turned very red.

"I'm sorry." Momoneko cried before running out of the hut.

"Good going Inuyasha…" Kagome said annoyed.

"What? I am her older brother…" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Right, but you did just find out about her a few months ago. And she is of age." Kagome said calmly.

"I know…but why Sesshomaru? My older brother and younger sister together just weird to me." Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"I don't like that I'm interested in my younger brother's younger sister…but that's just how it worked out. Now if you'll excuse me." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I'm going to go find Momo before she gets herself hurt." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Oh no you don't; I'm going to find her." Inuyasha said determined as the two left the hut at the same time.

"I'm sorry about all that; this should've been your moment." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Oh, it's just fine; we just wanted you all to know. And at least you're all happy for us." Sango said looking at Kagome.

"Of course we're happy for you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sango said with a smile as well.

**With Momoneko:**

"Who does he think he is to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Momoneko asked herself.

"He's your older concerned brother." Sesshomaru said from a few feet behind Momoneko.

"That doesn't give him the right; we've only known each other for a few months. I love him dearly, but he can't just start controlling my life." Momoneko said frustrated.

"No, I agree. But he is your older brother." Sesshomaru repeated as he walked over to Momoneko.

"Why me?" Momoneko asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Why do you like me? You could have any girl you wanted. Why me?" Momoneko asked upset.

"Shhh…I honestly don't know why you; but it's you that I want. And, if I'm not mistaken, you want me as well." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"I know…" Momoneko said about ready to cry.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said walking over to her; he had no clue what to do when girls cried.

"I can't help it…" Momoneko cried.

"There you are! Wh-what? Why are you crying? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked accusing Sesshomaru of doing something.

"I didn't do anything to her." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yeah right; then why is she crying?" Inuyasha asked becoming annoyed.

"He didn't do anything! We were just talking! I get you're my older brother; but you can't control my life! And I love Sesshomaru!" Momoneko yelled.

"You don't even know him!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I know; and that scares me. But I love him…" Momoneko said before walking over to Inuyasha.

"Please understand… I'm not going to leave you behind; but I'm not going to leave Sesshomaru either. I love you too big brother." Momoneko said hugging Inuyasha; he hugged her back tightly.

"And Sesshomaru, I want to be with you. But I want to stay with Inuyasha for a little while longer. Can I hug you?" Momoneko asked looking at Sesshomaru; something inside her screamed don't hug him without permission.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said stoically; however, when she hugged him he couldn't help but hug her back.

After a few minutes Momoneko passed out.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked panicked as Sesshomaru picked her up.

"She's still warm." Sesshomaru said as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked demanding an answer.

"I'm taking her back to that hut." Sesshomaru said seriously; Inuyasha followed closely.

"What happened?" Kagome asked right away when they walked in.

"She's still warm." Sesshomaru said as he set her down on her sleeping bag and covered her up.

Kagome then stuck the thermometer under her tongue and held it there; after a minute it beeped.

"She's at 99.0. It's not bad; but she's still got a small fever." Kagome said looking at everyone.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked Kagome; Sango and Miroku already went home.

"I'm going to go collect some herbs; I'll be back after awhile." Kagome said heading out.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"I'm going out for awhile; don't try anything funny." Inuyasha said getting up; he was bored.

"I wouldn't dream of it…she's sick after all." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

"I hate you…" Inuyasha mumbled as he left.

"Not as much as I hate you." Sesshomaru said quite clearly.

"Can I go out and play?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Take Jaken with you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken complained right away.

"Go with her Jaken." Sesshomaru growled with a glare.

"Yes my lord…" Jaken mumbled as he and Rin went outside.

Now it was just Sesshomaru and Momoneko.

'What is it about her that draws me in so? Why do I have feelings for this girl that I've never had towards and of the other girls I've fucked? Why do I feel like I must protect her?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he watched Momoneko sleep before falling asleep himself.

While asleep, Sesshomaru dreamt of his father.

"Dad?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Well, it's to finally see you here." Toga said looking at his son.

"Where is here?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Well I'm dead and you're not; so this must be a dream. But, this is a little more than just a dream. Let's call it Limbo." Toga said looking at his son.

"Why am I here?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"I brought you here…to talk…about that girl. What was her name again?" Toga asked with his hand on his chin.

"Momo." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"So you do call her by that little nickname of hers. Her real name is Momoneko, is it not?" Toga asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"She's half human and half cat demon, is she not?" Toga asked still looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…and?" Sesshomaru asked becoming even more annoyed.

"Son, you're in love. Much like I was with Izyoi." Toga said calmly.

"But why with a half human half cat demon girl?" Sesshomaru asked confused and annoyed.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with; love chooses you. It's just how it's meant to be. Love chose you and this Momo girl to be together. And you're my son; you're more like me then you know. I fell in love with a human…the one thing I swore would never happen. But it did. Without knowing it, you've been searching for love; and it just happens to be Inuyasha's little sister. So like it or not, you have to try to get along with him for her sake. But with this girl, take care of her; you'll only get one Momo in your life. If anything happens to her you'll never forgive yourself." Toga said seriously.

Sesshomaru just looked at him and sighed; he knew his father was right.

"Well I've got to go. You're about to wake up." Toga said before disappearing.

Sure enough, as soon as Toga disappeared, Sesshomaru woke up.

When he woke up he noticed that that Momoneko had crawled over to him and laid her head and hands on his lap; she was sleeping peacefully.

"What's going on in here?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Nothing; she's sleeping." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Awww; that's so sweet." Kagome cooed happily.

"At least someone thinks so." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started.

"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"For Momo's sake…we should try to get along…even if we have to fake it." Sesshomaru said seriously as he put his hand on Momo's head.

"Yes, I agree." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah…I suppose." Inuyasha sighed annoyed.

"You don't want to lose her do you? I know I don't. So we'll just have to suck it up and pretend to get along." Sesshomaru said looking directly at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said sitting down; he knew Sesshomaru was right.

"Then it's settled." Kagome said happily as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Home to get better traveling outfits." Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll go with you; it's getting late." Inuyasha said as he too got up, once again leaving Sesshomaru and Momo alone…until Rin and Jaken got back…


	5. Chapter 5

"Just like the old days." Shippo said with a smile as he sat in Momoneko's arms.

"Almost…" Inuyasha and Kagome said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Momoneko and Rin asked confused.

"We're traveling with Sesshomaru and his group…it's not something we ever thought would ever happen. But, it's a good thing." Kagome said happily.

"Yes, I agree." Rin said happily.

"But we're losing two of our members." Kagome said sadly.

"You're not losing us; we're going with you." Sango and Miroku said walking over.

"What about your pregnancy?" Kagome asked right away, concerned.

"Don't worry about that; I'll be fine. When I get further along, I'll come back to the village and Kaede will help me from there." Sango explained with a smile.

"What about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sango.

"I'll stay back with Sango of course. I have to be there when our baby is born." Miroku said with a smile.

"That's so great." Momoneko said dreamily as Sesshomaru stood behind her and Jaken off to the side muttering to himself; he didn't want to travel with Inuyasha and his friends. He also didn't care for Momoneko; she was going to be nothing but trouble. Or, that's what he thought.

'That girl is going to be so heartbroken when she finds out Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to have children. She'll be so sad that she'll want to leave and just travel with Inuyasha and friends.' Jaken thought happily to himself.

"Sesshomaru?" Momoneko asked looking directly at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha and Kagome went back to get something they forgot…in reality they were just going to have sex.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked calmly; he thought she wanted to talk about Inuyasha…and he really didn't want to.

"Not now…but sometime in the future…" Momoneko started out nervously.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked curiously; he could clearly see this wasn't about Inuyasha.

"Do you want to…you know…maybe have a family?" Momoneko asked nervously causing Sesshomaru to just stand there shocked.

"Do you want to have kids?" Sesshomaru asked shocked while Jaken watched them.

"Someday…yes. I'd actually like a big family." Momoneko said honestly.

'This is it… This is where he tells her to shove off.' Jaken thought to himself.

"Well…we'll have to talk about how many kids when the time comes; but if you really want, we can start a family sometime in the future." Sesshomaru said honestly, shocking Jaken.

"Can I be their aunt?" Rin asked excitedly.

"That's up to Momoneko." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Of course." Momoneko said happily.

"WHAT?!" Jaken just exploded in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Do you want to be their uncle when we have kids?" Momoneko asked softly; she didn't know what was wrong.

"No! Why are you doing this Lord Sesshomaru?! Why are you letting her into your life?! You hate half demons…especially cat demons! Why is she so special?" Jaken asked annoyed.

"I don't know; she just is. Why does it matter to you?" Sesshomaru asked becoming pissed off quickly.

"Do you not like me?" Momoneko asked softly; she didn't sound confused or offended; she was just curious.

"No I do not; you're taking Lord Sesshomaru away from me even more!" Jaken yelled furious.

"You sound like you're in love with Sesshomaru." Shippo said teasing Jaken.

"I am not in love with Lord Sesshomaru; he is my master and that is all. But the more that come into our group, the less time he has for me and Rin!" Jaken yelled again.

"Don't worry about Jaken; he didn't like me at first either; he'll come around." Rin said with a smile.

"Oh…ok." Momoneko said softly.

"Jaken, can we have a talk…in private." Sesshomaru said seriously, angrily.

"*Gulp.* Yes my lord." Jaken said nervously; he knew he was in for a beating. And a beating he got; when they returned Jaken was covered in welts, bumps and bruises.

"I'm sorry for what I said before." Jaken said looking at Momoneko.

"It's ok… But…are you ok?" Momoneko asked concerned.

"Never better. What do you care anyways?" Jaken asked before sitting down.

"Because you're obviously important to Sesshomaru… Otherwise he wouldn't keep you around…right? And if you're important to Sesshomaru, you're important to me…even if you don't like me. Just like Rin; she's important as well. And A-un; he's important. And even though they don't get along…or rather don't like each other, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are important to each other as well." Momoneko said said causing Jaken to look at her with tears in his eyes…until that last part came up.

"What are you, stupid or something?! Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will never be important to each other!" Jaken yelled furious smacking her over the head with his staff.

"Ouch…" Momoneko said softly, holding her head.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru growled just as Inuyasha and Kagome came out; they saw what happened.

Jaken got more welts from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I won't apologize…" Jaken said looking at Momoneko.

"It's ok; I'd rather you be honest than a liar." Momoneko said softly as she held her head.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to his Momo.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But, I think Jaken might need some attention." Momoneko said softly.

"He'll be fine." Sesshomaru said taking Momoneko's hand in his.

"Ok." Momoneko said softly looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Ok…is everyone ready to go?" Inuyasha asked stepping in between Momoneko and Sesshomaru.

"I'm ready." Momoneko said with a smile.

"We're ready." Kagome, Rin and Shippo said happily.

"Let's head out." Miroku said as he held onto Sango while she smiled at everyone.

"Are you coming Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Jaken.

"Yes, I'm coming." Jaken mumbled as he stood up and started walking.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Momoneko exclaimed happily as she hooked her arms in with both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

**Three Days Later:**

"I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet…" Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"They must both really love Momoneko." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"They must…they look like they're ready to kill each other though." Miroku said seriously.

"Sango, we're in luck!" Momoneko called coming back with Kagome; they had gone out looking for a hot spring.

"Did you find one?" Sango asked looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, a big one…with two sides; so we can all bathe at the same time." Kagome said with a smile.

"Huh? Is everything ok?" Momoneko asked looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; they became pale and looked annoyed.

"No, nothing." Sesshomaru said simply.

"We're fine." Inuyasha said at the same time.

"They don't want to bathe together…" Jaken said annoyed.

"Oh…you still don't like each other?" Momoneko asked a little down.

"Don't listen to Jaken." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yeah…we're working on it." Inuyasha said calmly, glaring at Jaken.

"I don't want to force you two to get along though…" Momoneko said sadly.

"Don't worry about us; we'll work on something. I can tolerate Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"And I can be around Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I don't think they'll ever be as close as we want them to be; but they're trying." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes." Momoneko said happily.

"Come on girls, let's go take a bath." Sango said changing the subject.

"Can I join you?" Rin asked softly.

"Of course." Momoneko, Kagome and Sango said at the same time, happily.

"Let's go and get this over with." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Yes, let's." Miroku said as Shippo sat on his shoulder.

"Jaken, are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Jaken.

"Yes, of course." Jaken said right away, following Sesshomaru.

"A-un, watch the camp." Sesshomaru said seriously and A-un nodded and lay down.

The girls were happily sitting in the hot springs giggling and having a good time with not a care in the world.

The guys on the other hand were sitting on their side; it was so tense that not even the bath was helping them decompress.

"At least the girls sound like they're having a good time." Miroku sighed as he and Shippo sat on one side away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were facing away from each other; Jaken was just sitting there in the water thinking and brooding to himself.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"Ahhhh!" All the girls screamed in panic.

The guys were about to get out when they heard something that made their blood run cold; the girls were screaming and they didn't know why…


	6. Chapter 6

When the guys got to the girls they went from angry to being enraged at the sight in front of them.

There were five men there, pinning the girls to the rocks; Sango and Kagome were trying to fight off their attackers, but it wasn't working; Momoneko and Rin were completely overpowered.

As it was said, Kagome and Sango were trying to fight off their attackers, but Momoneko and Rin were not as lucky as each of their attackers had fingers inside of them and were sucking on Momoneko's breasts; Rin's breasts were just starting to develop.

"Get away from them!" Sesshomaru yelled furious, completely losing it as he turned into his true form.

"Well…that's just great…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked standing next to Inuyasha.

"Those men are about to die…" Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to Kagome, Momoneko and Rin while Miroku went over to Sango.

Sesshomaru killed off the one man who was only watching his men as they tried to rape the girls; he was getting turned out just by watching; he lay dead in the water.

"Sango, are you ok? How is your stomach?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine; the baby's fine; he didn't get anywhere near my stomach." Sango said as she leaned up against Miroku.

"Kagome, Rin, Momo?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I'm ok…but I don't think they are." Kagome said looking at Momoneko and Rin.

"I'll be ok…" Rin sobbed.

"Please…don't look at me." Momoneko said softly as she sank into the water.

"Momo…" Inuyasha started.

"No! Go away!" Momoneko cried as she covered herself.

"Let's let her be…" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha; she knew first hand how Momoneko felt…as did Sango and Rin.

"Ok…will you at least go to the other side where there's not a dead body?" Inuyasha asked throwing the body out of the water…but there was still all the blood.

"Come on; I'll help you over." Kagome said calmly as Rin and Sango, got out and got dressed.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked looking at Momoneko.

"I feel funny…" Momoneko said softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked calmly.

"MmmMmm…" Momoneko said softly and Kagome knew exactly what she meant.

**With Sesshomaru:**

Right now the other four men were running from Sesshomaru in fear; they had dropped all their weapons when they seen the girls bathing.

"What's your problem?!" One of the men yelled as they ran from Sesshomaru.

"Those girls belong to me and my companions!" Sesshomaru yelled furious.

"We didn't see your name or mark any of them! Isn't that what demons do; mark what's theirs?" One of the men asked standing up to Sesshomaru.

"Shut up…" Another man said only to have his head ripped clean off his head; Sesshomaru was pissed.

"Two down; three to go." Sesshomaru said playing with his prey.

"Please, we're sorry." One of the men said pleading with Sesshomaru.

"Speak for yourself; the girl I had was perfect!" The man who was attempting to rape Momoneko said pissing off Sesshomaru.

"That girl I had was a little young, but she would've done." The third man said really pissing off Sesshomaru; Rin was like a little sister to him.

With one step of his paw, Sesshomaru squashed the man who had Rin pinned down and threw him into a tree, impaling him on a branch.

Now, it was time to take care of Momoneko's attacker; Sesshomaru picked him up like he was a feather and hung him upside down in a tree.

Meanwhile the third man was frozen in fear and pissing himself.

"You…if you want to live I would start running now and promise to never touch another woman without their permission; this was the man who was attacking Kagome.

"Tha-thank you." The man said before running off.

However, before he could get up over the hill Sesshomaru threw Bakusaiga and got the guy through the back, killing him instantly.

"All this over some sluts?" The remaining man asked annoyed.

"Shut your mouth…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Let me guess…you like the cat girl; that's why I'm up here like this and last, right?" The man asked calmly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just glared at the man as he walked over to Bakusaiga.

"Hello? I know you can hear me!" The man yelled furious as Sesshomaru went back to his normal form.

"Awww…what happened; did you run out of energy?" The man asked taunting Sesshomaru.

"I don't need to be that form to kill you." Sesshomaru said putting Bakusaiga away and pulled out Toga instead; it was pulsing like it so badly wanted to be used.

Sesshomaru jumped up into the tree and hunched over the man.

"I'm not afraid of you…" The man said as bravely as he could.

"Funny…I hear that a lot. But let me warn you; you should be." Sesshomaru said dangerously as he held Toga out to the man's chest; he then jumped down, dragging Toga with him…the man screaming in agony.

When Sesshomaru landed on the ground and started walking back to the others all the man's guts and such came crashing to the ground.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Do you feel better now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Did you really have to kill those men?" Miroku asked worried.

"Those men got what they deserved; and had I let them live, they would've just gone and raped other girls." Sesshomaru said seriously looking around.

"Where's Momo?" Sesshomaru asked right away.

"She's on the other side of the hotspring; she refuses to get out." Rin said softly.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked seriously, concerned, looking at Rin.

"I'll be ok; but I don't know about Momo." Rin said softly.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"I heard her tell Kagome she felt funny; but I don't understand what that means." Rin explained softly.

"It's none of your concern. But you're alright?" Sesshomaru said and then asked again.

"Yes, I'm ok; Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo have been comforting me." Rin said calmly.

"What about Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked standing up straight.

"He's passed out." Rin said simply.

"Really now? I'll have to take care of him later. But for now I have to take care of Momo." Sesshomaru said as he started walking over to the hot springs.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Inuyasha warned.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her." Sesshomaru said seriously

"Don't you dare touch her." Inuyasha warned again.

"I will do to her what she wants me to do to her." Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked away.

"Inuyasha…you can't stop them… It might be the only way to help her." Kagome said seriously, looking at Inuyasha, who began to pace and grumble.

**With Sesshomaru & Momoneko:**

"Hey." Sesshomaru said startling Momoneko; she sunk into the water even more with her arms over her breasts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Sesshomaru said watching Momoneko.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked concerned as he stepped into the water; he was still only in a towel.

"Is Rin ok?" Momoneko asked avoiding having to answer him.

"She's fine; she's a tough little girl. But, what about you? Kagome said you were feeling funny." Sesshomaru said looking at Momoneko, who was now blushing like crazy.

"It just hurts a little…" Momoneko admitted softly.

"Momo…" Sesshomaru breathed walking right up in front of her.

"Sesshomaru…Inuyasha?" Momoneko started and then asked with a blush.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked confused and then seen she was looking past him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"I'm just making sure nothing happens." Inuyasha said seriously.

"But I want it to happen!" Momoneko yelled embarrassed throwing herself at Sesshomaru.

"Momo?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked shocked; they were both even more shocked when Sesshomaru and Momoneko disappeared and then reappeared elsewhere…


	7. Chapter 7

To Sesshomaru it was a strange feeling; but after about two minutes he opened his eyes to find that he and Momoneko were in a completely different area that he didn't recognize.

Not only didn't recognize the place, he couldn't see or sense Inuyasha or any of the others.

"Where the hell are we?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"I'm not sure exactly other than it's a safe place that I go to when I'm scared, in danger or want to be alone. I've figured out that nobody can get in here unless they're attached to me physically." Momoneko explained softly.

"We're surrounded by really strong barriers…" Sesshomaru said looking around.

"Yes." Momoneko answered softly with a blush; she was completely naked.

"And it's completely safe?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Yes." Momoneko answered once again; it was then that he realized that they were both naked except for his towel.

"This place would be a safe place for Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Momoneko.

"Of course." Momoneko said calmly.

"So…what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked stepping right in front of Momoneko.

"I want you…only you." Momoneko breathed out.

"Really now?" Sesshomaru asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes…please." Momoneko pleaded.

"On one condition." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Name it." Momoneko said looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Let me mark you as mine. Let me mark you and I'll do whatever you want." Sesshomaru said looking back into her eyes.

"You want me to be yours?" Momoneko asked shocked, eyes sparkling with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I want you to be mine…more than anything. You may be a mystery to me but that's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to you. In all honesty, I shouldn't feel the way that I do towards you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Why?" Momoneko asked confused.

"Because, not only are you a half demon; but you're also part cat demon. Me being a dog demon should hate cat demons… And then there's the fact that you're Inuyasha's little sister. No, I can't stand him; but for you I will bear with him. I will do anything for you. But understand this; we will not be staying with Inuyasha and his friends forever." Sesshomaru explained calmly and then said seriously.

"Yes, I understand. But we'll be able to travel with them for some time yet…right?" Momoneko asked hopeful.

"For a little while yet." Sesshomaru said calmly; he was then shocked by her hugging him tightly.

After just a few seconds he could feel himself becoming hard.

"Momoneko…before we do anything…I need to mark you as mine." Sesshomaru said very seriously.

"Yes, of course." Momoneko said with a smile.

After she said that Sesshomaru quickly placed her on the ground and got on top of her.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko said shyly as she covered her breasts with her arms.

"I apologize for the pain you are about to feel." Sesshomaru said looking at her shoulder.

"It's ok; I'll bear it." Momoneko said looking at Sesshomaru before taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru did say anything; he just leaned down and started nipping at a spot between her shoulder and neck.

'She will be mine completely after tonight.' Sesshomaru thought to himself right before he sank his fangs deep within the spot he had chosen; it was a spot where everyone would see his mark.

At first Momoneko just flinched and arched her body up towards Sesshomaru.

But after a few seconds she started screaming and crying in pain.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…" Momoneko cried out as she started clutching at his shoulders as to hold him to her.

'Just a little longer…' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'That's why I never marked Izayoi…' Sesshomaru heard his father's voice inside his head.

'Shut up…' Sesshomaru mentally said to his father.

'At least you care about this girl.' Toga said calmly to Sesshomaru.

'Go away.' Sesshomaru continued to tell his father.

'Ok…but I'll be back.' Toga said before disappearing.

Once Toga was gone Sesshomaru released his fangs from Momoneko and smiled at her; she was officially his. But soon she would be his in ever sense of the word; she would be his completely…heart, mind, body and soul.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko said softly.

"You're mine." Sesshomaru said very clearly.

"Now can we…" Momoneko started to ask when Sesshomaru crashed his lips into hers, taking what he assumed was her first kiss; she seemed too innocent to have ever been kissed before.

"Was that your first?" Sesshomaru asked when he pulled away looking at a very breathless Momoneko.

"Ye-yes." Momoneko breathed out.

"Good." Sesshomaru said before leaning down to kiss her again.

Momoneko slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back.

While they were kissing the towel that had been around Sesshomaru's waist had completely fallen off and Momoneko could feel him growing against her thigh.

"Sesshomaru…there's something hard against my leg…" Momoneko said shyly, breaking off the kiss.

"That's me." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh…" Momoneko said turning red in the face.

"Do you want to continue?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up.

"Yes." Momoneko said bravely.

"Well then…someone's being awfully brave. Or, are you?" Sesshomaru said and then asked when he noticed she was still covering her breasts.

Momoneko looked up at Sesshomaru before slowly and shyly removing her arms.

"Hmmm…not too big, not too small; they're perfect." Sesshomaru said as he went in and started fondling her breasts gently…something completely new to him; Sesshomaru was used to being rough with women.

Momoneko lay their sighing as her breasts were being played with by her love.

"Does this feel nice?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yes." Momoneko asked, eyes shut and mouth parted slightly.

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he continued rubbing her breasts around and around.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru slipped up a little and ended up pushing down on her breasts a little too roughly causing Momoneko to moan out.

"Sorry…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"No, it's ok; it felt nice." Momoneko said shocking Sesshomaru.

"Momo…how about I do what I wish to you and you just tell me if there's something you don't like?" Sesshomaru said looking at Momoneko.

"O-ok." Momoneko said softly with a smile; she would let Sesshomaru do as he pleased anyways.

Once she said that Sesshomaru went to work; he leaned down and placed his mouth on her left breast and started to gently suck.

Gentle sucking turned into Sesshomaru holding her bare waist and roughly sucking her breast while tonguing her nipple.

"Sess-Sess…" Momoneko couldn't finish his name as she rocked her head back and forth; she had never felt anything like this before.

Sesshomaru just smiled as he continued doing what he was doing; and without thinking Sesshomaru ran his hand down her body and to her little pussy and stuck a finger inside her…being mindful of his claws.

"Sesshomaru!" Momoneko screamed out in pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked holding his finger still.

"Don't stop; please don't stop!" Momoneko begged lifting and pushing her hips towards his fingers.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said simply as he pulled away from her breasts to watch her face and he fingered her.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned out, and arched her back once she felt Sesshomaru curling his finger inside of her.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru slowly entered a second finger, curling it like the other one.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko moaned out.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile; he could tell she was enjoying it.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko moaned out again.

"You're so tight." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his fingers in and out of her.

"Sesshomaru…som-something's happening…" Momoneko panted out, scared; she had no clue what was going on.

"It's ok; let it happen." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Momoneko trusted Sesshomaru with all her being; so she let it happen and she came screaming for Sesshomaru.

"Th-that was amazing…" Momoneko breathed out, shaking a little as Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out.

"Just you wait little girl; it's only just begun. You haven't felt nothing yet." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes he started kissing down her jaw line to his mark, down to each breast and kept going.

When he reached her stomach he started tonguing her belly button causing her to giggle a little before continuing to move on.

Once she got to her precious spot he looked up at her real quick before slamming his mouth into her.

"Sesshomaru…no…that's dirty; I haven't had time to clean it yet." Momoneko protested as she pushed her hands down by his head and tried to push him away.

"Shut up and just enjoy; you taste just fine." Sesshomaru said pushing her hands away and continued to lick her, sticking his long tongue deep within her.

"Mmmmm…" Momoneko moaned and gave in.

'Good girl.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he continued on.

It only took a few minutes but she came, squirting because Sesshomaru had started fingering her while he ate at her clit.

"Sesshomaru…can I touch you?" Momoneko asked shyly.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sesshomaru said as she sat up; he took her hand and guided it to his shaft and guided her into what he liked. Slow at first and then a little faster.

"Am I doing good?" Momoneko asked as she marveled at how big he was.

"You're doing just fine; but go a little faster." Sesshomaru said as he sat there, leaning his head back.

'I've had many good hands on my penis, but none of them ever felt soft like her hands.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as she started using both hands to rub him and up and down.

After a few seconds she found his balls to be very interesting so she continued rubbing him with one hand before playing with his sack with her other hand.

"Momo…" Sesshomaru growled in pleasure.

"Is this wrong?" Momoneko asked stopping what she was doing.

"Don't you dare stop what you're doing…" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes of course." Momoneko said with a soft smile as she continued to play with his balls while rubbing his shaft.

"Momo…" Sesshomaru grunted as he came a few seconds later.

"Did I do good?" Momoneko asked softly as she let go.

"You did great." Sesshomaru said as he sat there.

"Can I kiss it?" Momoneko asked looking at his twitching cock.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Momoneko took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss the tip of Sesshomaru's cock; she then left butterfly kisses all down his shaft.

Normally this is where Sesshomaru would make the girl put his cock in her mouth; but he wasn't going to do that to his Momo; he'd let her go at her own pace.

In the end she never did stick his cock in her mouth; she just ended up kissing it all over and every now and then would lick it here and there.

"Sesshomaru…I'm ready." Momoneko said softly.

"Then lie down." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Momoneko did as she was told and laid down.

"You are very beautiful." Sesshomaru said leaning over her.

"Will you be gentle? I've never done this before." Momoneko said softly.

"I know you've never done this before. Yes, I'll be gentle with you…at first. After that; after you're used to me…I can't promise anything." Sesshomaru said seriously as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ok." Momoneko said softly; she was happy with that answer.

'Would he stop if I asked him?' Momoneko asked herself.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Yes." 'Yes, I believe he would.' Momoneko said ready and then thought to herself.

"Ok, here I go." Sesshomaru said warning her before pushing all the way in with one thrust causing her to cry out.

After he was inside of her, Sesshomaru held perfectly still, allowing her to get used to him.

"I'm sorry…but it was best if I took you with one thrust instead of trying to push in…which would've been more painful. Do I make sense?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Momoneko.

"Ye-yes…" Momoneko managed to get out.

"Do you wish to stop?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"No…I just need a few minutes." Momoneko said softly.

"Ok…tell me when I can move." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Ok." Momoneko said softly as she lay there, spread out majestically in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Momoneko took a few deep breaths before adjusting herself and giving Sesshomaru the permission he needed.

Sesshomaru started out slow and steady, pushing in and out of her.

'She's so tight…' Sesshomaru thought as he slowly pushed in and out of her watching her face so he would know when she was in pain or not.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned out a little indicating that the pain had stopped.

After a few minutes Momoneko was a bit surprised as Sesshomaru was still going slow and gentle; she remembered him saying that when she was used to this, he wouldn't be gentle anymore.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko moaned out as she reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Once he felt that, Sesshomaru started rocking his hips against hers a little faster and a little harder.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned while Sesshomaru grunted in her ears.

As promised Sesshomaru lost control and started pushing his cock into her pussy at a hard and fast pace; she could no longer keep up with him.

All Momoneko could do was arch her back up to him and cry out as he made her cum multiple times.

'I want him to cum inside…I want to start a family.' Momoneko thought to herself as she did her best to hold onto Sesshomaru; she didn't want to let go.

Sesshomaru was about to cum; he could feel it.

'I've got to remember to pull out… But…I don't want to…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he grabbed at her hips.

"SESSHOMARU!" Momoneko cried out as she reached her climax.

"Momo… Momo… Momo…" Sesshomaru grunted and groaned as he was about to reach his end.

He was about to pull out when Momoneko urgently stopped him.

"Please don't; don't pull out. Please cum inside. I want to have your babies; I want to have a family with you…a big family. Please; Please Sesshomaru…" Momoneko pleaded with Sesshomaru causing him to growl and grab her hips even tighter.

Sesshomaru just couldn't help or control himself; he came deep within her, grunting and growling the entire time.

"Sesshomaru…" Momoneko cried happily as she felt his essence enter her.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru fell on top of Momoneko and just held her in his arms before rolling them onto their sides and pulling out making her gasp in surprise.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked after a few minutes.

"Really, really good." Momoneko said softly as she nuzzled into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm glad." Sesshomaru said holding onto her.

"Should we head back now?" Momoneko asked softly.

"No…let's stay here for awhile." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"What about the others?" Momoneko asked looking up at him.

"They'll be fine for awhile." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You just don't want to see Inuyasha, do you? Momoneko asked holding onto Sesshomaru.

"No, I do not. But…I will do my best to try to get along with him for you." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Ok." Momoneko said falling asleep against Sesshomaru.

"Rest; we'll head back later." Sesshomaru said before falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru had been laying on a beach like surface, naked, with Momoneko sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, also naked.

After about fifteen minutes or so, he decided it was time to wake her up.

"Momo, it's time to get up; it's time to head back." Sesshomaru said shaking Momoneko.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko stretched as she woke up.

"Sesshomaru?" Momoneko asked softly as she sat up.

"Yeah; it's time to head back." Sesshomaru said grabbing his towel.

"Ok…" Momoneko mumbled as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"I'm just not looking forward to you and Inuyasha fighting… I just get the feeling that there's going to be a fight." Momoneko said softly.

"I'm not going to promise anything because he pisses me off; but I will do my best to not kill him." Sesshomaru said very seriously.

"Ok…" Momoneko said softly as she hugged Sesshomaru; she didn't care if he didn't like it anymore; she was going to hug him whenever she wanted.

"Let's get us back so we can get dressed and such." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around his Momo.

After a few minutes they were back at the hot springs; it was now the next day.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" Shippo yelled when Sesshomaru and Momoneko landed.

"Hi Shippo." Momoneko said with a smile.

"Don't "Hi Shippo" me. Where the hell were you?!" Shippo asked demanding an answer, but backed off when Sesshomaru started walking forwards.

"Are our clothes still here; or did Inuyasha commandeer them?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Shippo.

"They're still here; nobody touched them." Shippo said right away.

"Thank you Shippo." Momoneko said as she went to get her clothes.

"Are you going to get Inuyasha and the others?" Sesshomaru asked as he started getting dressed.

"We'll be fine; I'll lead you back to the camp. We had to move because we were attacked." Shippo explained calmly.

"I can't leave Inuyasha alone for five minutes without him getting into some type of trouble…" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"I heard that! You're the one who took my sister off gallivanting to who knows where! And you were gone overnight! We couldn't even sense either of you or anything!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"But he didn't take me anywhere; I took him elsewhere." Momoneko said standing up for herself and Sesshomaru.

"Yo-you? Wh-what?!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"I took him elsewhere for…privacy." Momoneko said blushing.

"Privacy?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Come on Inuyasha; you know what they did." Miroku said folding his arms across his chest.

"I know what it means!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"Then what's the problem?" Miroku asked annoyed.

"She's my little sister!" Inuyasha yelled becoming frustrated.

"Yeah, but you and Kagome have sex all the time." Shippo said interrupting them all.

"What? No we don't… Sorry, what I mean to say is we haven't had sex since the day we left Kaede's villiage." Kagome said confused.

"But I've heard you…" Shippo said seriously.

"That wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome; that was me and Inuyasha." Kikyo said coming out of the bushes.

"Kikyo?" Everyone except for Sesshomaru, Momoneko and Kagome asked in shock; Kagome was in shock, but she was hurt.

"Thanks Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hurt.

"I can explain." Inuyasha said seriously.

"This ought to be good." Shippo said looking at Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled furious.

"You must be Inuyasha's little sister; I'm Kikyo. Trust me sweetheart, you can do so much better than him." Kikyo said looking at Momoneko.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome asked hurt.

"Kagome, I promise you; I haven't had sex with Kikyo in over fifty years. You know me. No, I didn't have sex with you last night, but I didn't have sex with Kikyo either; I was too busy looking for Momoneko and my brother. And if you remember correctly, you were with me the entire time. I would never cheat on you." Inuyasha said seriously.

"That's correct." Kagome said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"You were looking for me all night?" Momoneko asked confused.

"Of course; we didn't know where you were." Inuyasha said seriously.

"But I was fine; I was with Sesshomaru the entire time." Momoneko said softly.

"That's why I'm worried. It's clear that I had every reason to worry as well." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Why?" Momonkeo asked confused.

"Because he forced you to have sex…" Inuyasha started.

"Stop right there; he didn't force me to have sex, I asked him. And I'm glad we did; I really liked it. And he marked me so that I belong to him. And I'm happy with that." Momoneko said seriously.

"Oh my god…what did you do to her?!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to attack Sesshomaru.

And because Inuyasha attacked first, Sesshomaru attacked back in self defence.

"Stop it!" Momoneko screamed becoming upset.

"Momo, come here; out of the way." Sango said pulling Momoneko out of the way.

"What's going on? See? I told you those two would never get along! Happy day! Wait…what's that on your neck?" Jaken asked looking at her shoulder area.

"Sesshomaru marked me last night and then we made love." Momoneko said softly.

"Wh-what?!" Jaken asked in pure shock and then he seen her mark more clearly now.

"How could he go and do that?! Especially with some plain, worthless, half cat demon!" Jaken yelled; that really upset Momoneko and she started crying. That caught Sesshomaru's attention right away; it also caught Inuyasha's.

"Momo, come back!" Kagome, Sango and Rin yelled as Momoneko got up and ran away.

"What's going on? Where'd Momo go?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked at the same time as they landed in front of the group.

"Jaken called Momo a plain, worthless half cat demon…" Rin said right; she wasn't going to protect Jaken; she really liked Momoneko.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru growled.

"My lord…we're better off without her." Jaken said as he became small.

"She is my mate, like it or not! I love her! I may not like Inuyasha, but for her sake I was going to try to get along with him. Maybe that'll never happen; but I could've tried…a little. She is the most important person in my life; her, Rin and A-Un. Up until this little stunt, you were important as well; but not now. If you want to get to be at least a little important to me again, you will help find Momo and you will apologize to her. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru asked pissed off.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken yelled as he ran off to go find Momoneko.

**Two Hours Later:**

"There you are!" Jaken exclaimed when he found Momoneko sitting in a tree.

"Go away…you were right…" Momoneko mumbled upset.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I was just mad and thought that Sesshomaru was going to forget about me… Truth is, I'm just a jealous toad." Jaken said getting Momoneko's attention.

"But Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will never get along… You said so…and you were right; they will never get along." Momoneko said softly.

"But I was wrong too and I should've never said those things. They're all out there looking for you right now…together." Jaken said looking at Momoneko.

"We were looking together; I sent them back to the camp." Sesshomaru said walking over.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed bowing furiously.

"You, go back to the camp; I need to have a serious talk with my mate." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said as he left to go back to the camp.

"Why did you lie to him? You knew I was here the entire time…" Momoneko said confused.

"I needed him to find you on his own and apologize to you. Yes, I knew exactly where you were; but I had to make him think I didn't know where you were. With that being said…don't you ever go running off like that ever again! Do you know how worried Inuyasha and I were?! I didn't know where you were at first and I had to search for you with him until I figured it out. Now stand up." Sesshomaru demanded calmly; she did as she was told.

"I'm sorry…" Momoneko said softly before she felt his lips on hers.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Sesshomaru said picking her up and placed her against the tree.

"Sesshomaru…you're hard." Momoneko said softly, blushing.

"Shush…" Sesshomaru said before pushing his body up against hers.

"Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned out as she felt him pushing her dress up.

"You are mine…" Sessshomaru said huskily as he pulled his pants down.

"Yes… Mmmm…" Momoneko moaned out when he pushed up into her.

'He's mad…' Momoneko thought to herself as she held onto him for dear life.

They leaned up against the tree having sex until they both came.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you." Sesshomaru said as he leaned up against her.

"I know. I love you." Momoneko said softly as she held onto him.

"I love you too. That's why you can't ever run off like that ever again." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"I promise." Momoneko said, still holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Good. Now, let's get going before they come looking for us." Sesshomaru said pulling out of her.

"Ok." Momoneko said with a smile as they got situated before walking back to the others…


	9. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Months Later:**

"What is this place?" Momoneko asked softly, looking around a desolate area, standing between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

It had been two months since Momoneko and Sesshomaru made love and then had angry sex against a tree; due to Inuyasha, they haven't had sex of any sort.

Also, even with how deep he came inside of her, Momoneko wasn't pregnant.

"Who knows? Let's just keep moving; I have a bad feeling." Inuyasha said, looking around.

"There's a barrier around this entire area; we passed through it a little ways back." Kagome said calmly.

"Same here. Inuyasha, I would not do that, if I were you." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha was about to take a step forward.

"Well, you're not me, now are you? What are you? Chicken?" Inuyasha asked, looking at him.

"No, I'm smart." Sesshomaru said, chucking the skull of some "poor excuse" of a demon a few feet into the barren land.

As soon as the skull hit the ground, a giant worm-like demon came shooting out of the ground; it went diving back underground just as fast.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, scared.

"I'm not sure…" Miroku said calmly.

"This is the land of the Inkling Worms…" Momoneko said softly, eyes wide with fear.

"The what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, looking at his sister.

"The land of the Inkling Worms. Inkling Worms are giant worm demons, who live underground and only emerge from the ground to get their food. A very powerful priest, who is now dead, placed a barrier around the area to keep the worms from getting to other villages. The worms can get as long as twenty feet; despite their size, they move at alarming speeds." Momoneko explained, looking forward.

"How do you know all that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

"I heard others talking about how they barely made it out alive, and rumors… A lot of rumors." Momoneko answered.

"But why underground?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru picked up another skull and tossed it, causing an Inkling Worm to pop up.

"Isn't obvious, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't you patronize me, you damn bastard!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"They hunt by sound and vibration; they can't see or smell." Momoneko explained before a fight started between her brother and her mate…again.

"Great! So now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked, pissed off.

"They can't get through solid rock or boulders…" Momoneko answered softly as she stood there, fidgeting.

"What's wrong with you? And what is that smell?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his younger sister.

"She's in heat…" An unknown male voice said calmly, from behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed as both he and Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

They may not get along or even get along, but the one thing they can agree on is that Momoneko is important; and at the moment, she is unable to protect her. However, with that said, Sesshomaru had a sword made for her out of one of his fangs and part of one of his claws that had broken off awhile back; it was light enough for her to handle, but sturdy enough that it wouldn't break easily.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been teaching her how to use it…completely confusing her, as they both have different ways of using a sword.

Kagome has been teaching Momoneko about using a bow and arrow as well; she's slowly catching onto that…if only when she pulled back she wouldn't elbow herself in the face.

"And what do you mean she's in heat?" Inuyasha asked, pissed off.

"I mean what I mean, the little slut's in heat. She is, after all, a cat demon; they go into heat…even if they are only half and half-human." The voice said, causing Momoneko to shrink away and feel small; this man only continued to piss Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off.

"If you're not ready, and it pleases you, I can take the girl; I can take all the girls…even the pregnant one." The man said calmly.

That was it; he completely pissed Sesshomaru off now as his eyes turned to slits as he started transforming into his dog form.

This man had no clue what he had just gotten himself into…

Oh, and Shippo, Jaken, and Rin were asleep on either Kilala or A-un…


End file.
